


Milk & Ranboo

by choop



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Milk, i have no idea what i did, just be awere that this fic is weird, just take it, read it, small ranboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choop/pseuds/choop
Summary: Ranboo is half Enderman and half... milk!
Kudos: 34





	Milk & Ranboo

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what's going on in my head anymore.  
> Based of the kids song היה היה חתול שובב (words and translation in the end. translation of the name - Once upon a time there was a mischievous cat).
> 
> Edit: Ranboo's tales from the smp characters do drop milk when they die... So maybe I was right?

Once a upon a time there was an enderwoman. She gave birth to a baby. The child's father, an enderman, left her once he realised she was pregnant. He run away because he didn't want to raise a child. She had to raise her son alone. The baby was truly beautiful. His black enderman skin, his green eyes, his cute face... She named him Ranboo.  
She raised him with love. She raised him with care. She did her best, but she was still a single mother. She couldn't watch him all of the time. The other endermen helped her when they could, but it wasn't always enough. She left the kid alone one time, when he was five. It wasn't her fault. One of the town's people said he'll watch the kid, but he remembered he have something to do, and just went away. Leaving the FIVE YEARS OLD CHILD alone. The kid played, and then became hungry. He remembered they have milk in a big jug. He went to the kitchen, climed on the jug, and fell in it. The jug fell on the side closing the opening of the jug with the wall. This it the day Ranboo discovered that the water in milk do hurt enderman. Just less then water, and it doesn't hurt if the milk is INSIDE the enderman. It does hurt the skin.

When his mother came back, an hour later, she heard Ranboo's cry, and got him out. She cleaned him up. She thought the milk will get off his fur, but it didn't. He stayed white. His eye was also hurt, and become red.

He stayed this way for the rest of his life. The white part was like a scar.

The milk probably hurt something deep inside his body, because he didn't grow as much as a full enderman like him should grow, and didn't have all of the enderman abilities. Milk is still mostly water, and if Ranboo was it water this long without an armor, he would have been dead.

Ranboo doesn't remember any of this, or the fact his father was an enderman (he just never met him, so he obviously doesn't remember him), so he think he was born as half enderman and half something else.

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time there was a mischievous cat, היה, היה (היה) חתול שובב  
> Ate cheese, licked milk אכל גבינה, ליקלק (ליקלק) חלב  
> And once he fell into the jug ופעם אל הכד נפל  
> his head in, his tail up ראשו בפנים זנבו אל על  
> since then he was called the milkman מאז, קראו (קראו) לו החלבן  
> and he always stayed white והוא, נשאר, נשאר תמיד לבן
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2MUmtTlLgI if you want to hear the song.
> 
> This was my dumb fic. I hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment if you did! It will light up my day.


End file.
